


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 10

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [10]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Amity accidentally discovers the fifth Owl Gem. However the corrupted powers of the gem unintentionally causes her to turn into an evil Ranger. Meanwhile the Rangers and the villains discover the threat of the White Ranger and plan to stop her and figure out her identity.
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 10

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 10: Ranger In White Part 1  
(Lilith is teaching Amity in an empty classroom. There is only the two of them in the entire classroom)  
Lilith: Alright Amity good work. A little bit more training and you could possibly pass the Emperor’s Coven test!  
Amity: That’s great! I’ve been training for years to get into the Emperor’s Coven and it seems like it’s been paying off.  
Lilith: Patience my dear Amity you still have a lot to learn. (Hears that she is being ‘signalled’ via a magic communicator) But let’s call it a day as I have an urgent appointment that I have to attend to! (Walks off)  
Amity: Wait Ms Lilith I need to ask you something! (Runs to Lilith who is already leaving the classroom)  
(Lilith then opens a portal then enters it. Unbeknownst to her Amity sees her entering the portal. This causes Amity to get suspicious)  
Amity: Hmmm a portal? Wonder where she’s going. (Enters the portal)  
(The portal then closes just as Amity enters)  
(Lilith then continues walking towards the throne room as Amity quietly follows her from behind with Lilith still unaware of her presence)  
Amity: (Looks around) Where is this place? Seems so familiar.  
(Amity then notices Lilith talking to Warden Wrath)  
Amity: (Gasps and hides behind a pillar to avoid being seen)  
Lilith: So Wrath how’s the progress on the gem?  
Warden Wrath: Not that good. I have enchanted it to make the wearer pure evil and powerful but the gem doesn’t seem to be activating. The Emperor is growing ever so impatient.  
Lilith: Hmmm so it seems……………….  
(Warden Wrath and Lilith then walk off to another place to continue their conversation)  
Amity: (Pants anxiously) That was close. I gotta get outta here!  
(Just as she’s about to make a move the white coloured gem then starts glowing which catches Amity’s attention)  
Amity: Huh?? (Notices the shiny white glow the gem is emanating)  
(Amity is then drawn by the glow of the gem and walks towards it)  
Amity: Woah!!! (Amazed at the gem)  
(Amity then picks the gem up. The gem then attaches to her wrist)  
Amity: What! No no no!!! (Tries to take the gem off but to no avail)  
(Amity then feels an uncomfortable surge of power going through her body. This makes her feel really uneasy and anxious)  
Amity: Ahhhhhhh!!!! (As a surge of power goes through her)   
(Amity then hears footsteps. She then panics and quickly runs off escaping through a portal)  
Amity: (Runs out of the portal now back in Bonesborough) Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! (The power surge then transforms her into the White Power Ranger)  
(Meanwhile at the beach site Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and King have arrived and are ready to do some work)  
Luz: Wohoo scavenger hunt time!  
Gus: Yayyyyy more human stuff!  
Eda: Hey hey you guys are here to help me not have fun! Cmon start picking those stuff up and move it over here! (Points at a mat)  
(The trio and King then help pick up the stuff)  
Willow: Ms Eda how is this exactly training?  
Eda: Yeah this is training I’m training you guys to build up your strength and stamina by helping me pick up these stuff! And this is a good way to teach you guys discipline and hard work. You wanna be Rangers it’s part of the contract.  
Gus: But why do we need more training? We beat the Venom Five!  
Eda: Yeah but knowing The Emperor he’s definitely gonna start sending bigger guns to take you down! NEVER underestimate the power of a demon or abomination!  
King: Yeah especially if that demon is me!  
Luz: Haha very funny King. (Pats King in the head) Speaking of which rummaging through all this stuff makes me wonder about something. You said there were five gems but we four are holding on to one gem each making it four. Wonder where the last one is.  
King: Hey I am the king of demons! (Starts throwing a tantrum)  
Eda: Well for the answer to that question nobody knows and I don’t care! If it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands we shouldn’t be worried! Besides that means that I’ll have to babysit another Ranger and you three are already bad enough.  
Luz: Heyyyyy!!!!  
Eda: Just kidding you three are great! But keep working! If you wanna be fit to be a Ranger you have to train like one!  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then carry on helping move the items for Eda)  
(Back at the throne room Lilith and Warden Wrath are really worried as the white Owl Gem has been taken)  
Warden Wrath: This is bad!!!!  
Lilith: Hey it was your fault who told you to leave it out in the open!  
Warden Wrath: Maybe it’s your fault too! Someone must’ve followed you and took the gem without us knowing!  
Lilith: I don’t care but we can’t let The Emperor know!  
Emperor Bellows: (Suddenly appears) Know about what?!!! (Angry tone)  
Warden Wrath: (Nervous tone) Ummmmmm about……………… how we are finding new replacements for the Venom Five…………….   
Emperor Bellows: (Pushes Warden Wrath) LIES!!!!!! I know that the white Owl Gem has been taken and whoever is holding onto it has power which is like no other! Whoever is holding on to it is probably out there destroying the city without my command!!!  
Lilith: Don’t worry your highness I have a plan to lure the gem holder out for us to capture! Based on the gems instincts the wearer will come out when there’s someone or something to challenge and oppose them! And what other way to have a challenger than an abomination……………………  
Emperor Bellows: Perfect! Get to it now!  
Lilith: Yes my lord! (Proceeds to the abomination pot)  
(Meanwhile back at the beach Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and King are still collecting random human collectibles)  
Gus: (Notices a pair of dentures) Woah this is cool! (Picks it up)  
(Just as they are doing their stuff their morphers then buzz)  
Luz: Oh no trouble’s out there again we better get going.  
Eda: You three handle it there’s a lot of work here to do. But I’ll keep in touch in case you need me.  
Luz: Willow, Gus ready?  
(Willow and Gus then walk towards Luz)  
Willow and Gus: Ready!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(The trio then morph into Power Rangers)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: HAIYAH!!!  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then arrive at Bonesborough where they see a purple blob-shaped monster terrorising the town)  
Gus: Another one of The Emperor’s freaks!  
Luz: You look lost! Do you need any help?!  
Blobber: Hmmmm………….. (Looks at the three of them rather inquisitively) Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger. No I was looking for another Ranger.  
Willow: What are you talking about? Do you know what he’s talking about?  
Luz: I don’t know.  
Blobber: I was looking for a Ranger in white.   
Gus: A Ranger in white?  
Willow: We don’t know what you’re talking about.  
Luz: We don’t have such a person as White Ranger!  
Blobber: Oh nevermind!  
(All of a sudden someone starts attacking Blobber. It happens to be a figure in white donning a white cape)  
Amity: Haiyah! (Slashes Blobber as she zooms around)  
(Luz, Willow and Gus notice that the figure is attacking Blobber but can’t make out what it is)  
Willow: Wait?  
Gus: What?  
Luz: What’s going on????  
(The white figure then takes Blobber out)  
Blobber: Ahhhhh!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Amity: Hahaha!!!!! (Quickly zooms off)  
Luz: Hey guys did you see that?!  
Willow and Gus: Yeah!!  
Luz: (Uses her morpher to call Eda) Hey Eda we have a situation. It seems like we have company!  
Eda: What is it I couldn’t see what’s going on.  
Luz: It was a figure in white with a white cape. Honestly it looked like a Ranger! Should we follow it?  
Eda: Yeah follow it! But be safe. I’ll keep a watch on you guys.  
(Eda then activates a holographic projection to physically see the trio)  
(Meanwhile the trio plan to chase down the figure)  
Luz: Guys let’s catch that thing!  
Willow and Gus: Right!  
(The trio then run towards an empty corner of town. They notice that there is someone in a white Power Ranger costume with a white cape to match brandishing a katana in hand)  
Luz: Whoa!  
Willow: Who is this new Ranger?  
Luz: (Speaks to Eda via the morpher) Hey Eda do you know him? Or her? Looks like another Power Ranger to me.  
Eda: I’m not sure never seen him or her before. But be careful!  
King: Oohhh that’s a nice colour.  
(Luz tries to approach the stranger as calmly and peacefully as possible)  
Luz: (Slowly moves towards the White Ranger) Hey buddy we don’t mean any harm we just wanna be your friend…………  
Amity: (Commanding tone) Don’t come any closer! I’m warning you!  
Luz: (Stops walking) Hey hey calm down. If it makes you uncomfortable so be it.  
Willow: Hey watch your tone! Don’t threaten us like that!  
Gus: Besides what are you gonna do if we come closer?  
Amity: Hahaha you and your big mouth! You asked for it!  
(Amity then zooms towards Luz and slashes her with her katana)  
Luz: Ahhhh!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Willow: (Sees Luz get hurt) Hey!!!  
Amity: Haha try to stop me! (Slashes both Willow and Gus)  
Willow and Gus: AHHHHHHH!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Amity: I’m warning you guys stay away from me! (Zooms off)  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then de-morph)  
Willow: (Gets up) Who’s that?  
Luz: (Gets up) I don’t know but she sure isn’t very friendly.  
(Both of them then help Gus get up)  
(Scene then moves to The Owl House where they are discussing about the White Ranger)  
Luz: I don’t get it who is that? Why is she also a Power Ranger but evil? Well I’m pretty sure it’s a her because of the voice.  
Eda: I’m not sure myself Luz. But if my senses and my memory serves me right I think whoever is underneath that mask is holding on to the fifth Owl Gem. Because why would she be a Power Ranger unless she has access to the gem. And if I’m not wrong the fifth gem happens to be coloured………………….. white!  
Willow: So you’re saying that the Ranger we ran into just now is holding on to the last gem?  
Gus: But despite that why would she be evil though?  
Eda: Hey I never said that the chosen one has to be a good person. If anything just look at me why did the black gem choose me huh? But that’s not the point the point is that we have to find whoever that White Ranger is and take her down! If she’s out there she could either destroy the city or attract The Emperor to her and if he has her under his control we’ll be put out soon!  
Luz: Hopefully whoever she is I hope we can find her.  
(Meanwhile Amity is having a strange surge course through her body in Ranger form)  
Amity: Ahhhhhh!!!!!! (Falls to the ground and de-morphs)  
(Amity then gets back up and tries to figure out what just happened)  
Amity: Huh? What happened? (Looks at the white gem is stuck to her wrist) This thing is doing things to me I better take it off!  
(Amity then reaches home and quickly runs to her room)  
Edric: Hey Mittens you’re back! (Smiles and waves at Amity)  
Emira: Why are you back so late?  
(Amity ignores them and carries onward to her room)  
(Amity then tries various methods to pry the gem off her wrist)  
Amity: (Uses a screwdriver) Cmonnnnn!!!!!!   
(She tries using everything and every spell she can to break it off her wrist but to no avail)  
Amity: Haiyah! (Shoots a beam on the gem but nothing happens) Grrrrrrr I give up! I have to find Ms Lilith tomorrow she would know what to do! I need to go to bed this is freaking me out!  
(Amity then quickly goes to sleep. Meanwhile at the throne room Emperor Bellows, Lilith and Warden Wrath are discussing on what to do with the missing gem)  
Emperor Bellows: So have you guys found the perpetrator who stole the gem?!  
Lilith: Not yet my lord. (Kneels down in respect)  
Emperor Bellows: FOOOLS! (Uses his magic powers to push down Lilith) How have you both FAILED to do such as simple task!  
Warden Wrath: My lord the perpetrator was too quick for us to catch! Don’t send us to the dungeon give us another chance!  
Emperor Bellows: Fine! I’ll give you one more chance! I want you two to figure out the identity of the perpetrator and if possible capture him or her so we can convince him to work for me! You’ll have until the end of this week and if you fail, it’s off with your heads………… (Sinister tone)  
Lilith and Warden Wrath: (Gulps) Yes my lord…………………..  
(Meanwhile Amity is getting ready to leave her house)  
Amity: (Worriedly looks at hr gem) I better find Lilith, maybe she can help me!  
(As Amity is running the gem’s powers then suddenly surge through her body)  
Amity: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground as the power surges through)  
(After much struggling she then transforms into the White Ranger)  
Amity: That’s more like it! Time to cause some serious business!  
(Amity then causes chaos at Bonesborough in her White Ranger form)  
Amity: Hahahaha it’s good being bad!  
(Amity notices a kid eating a lollipop. She walks towards the kid)  
Amity: Hey little boy do you like eating that lollipop?  
Kid: Yeah……… (Nods his head)  
Amity: Sorry but……………… (Snatches the lollipop from the kid) it’s mine now!  
Kid: Wahhhhhhh!!!!!! (Cries and wails as he runs off)  
Amity: Like taking candy from a baby…………..  
(Willow and Gus are then walking together around town when they notice the White Ranger (Amity) terrorising the place)  
Willow: (Gasps and pulls Gus towards a corner) Hey Gus isn’t that the White Ranger we saw yesterday?!  
Gus: Oh yeah……………. It seems like White Ranger here really likes causing trouble.  
(Gus then sees the White Ranger (Amity) harassing the citizens of Bonesborough)  
Amity: Hahaha run everybody run!  
(The citizens all run in terror)  
Gus: That’s it this White Ranger is nothing but trouble! I’m gonna give her a piece of my mind! (Angrily marches towards the White Ranger)  
Willow: (Holds Gus preventing him from going any further) Hey don’t morph in front of her. That way she would know who we really are. I say we morph right now before she sees us.  
Gus: Fair point! Ready?  
Willow and Gus: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Willow and Gus then morph into Power Rangers)  
Willow and Gus: HAIYAH!!!  
(Willow and Gus then show themselves to the White Ranger)  
Gus: So you really are a bad Ranger huh?  
Amity: Yeah! And you have a problem with that?  
Willow: Yeah! I think it’s time we teach you some manners!  
Amity: Bring it!  
Willow and Gus: Haiyahhhhh!!!! (Charges towards Amity)  
Willow: Haiyah! (Uses her twin blades to attack Amity)  
Amity: Haiyah! (Parries Willow’s attacks with her katana)  
(Amity then uses her katana to slash Willow)  
Amity: Take this! (Slashes Willow)  
Willow: Ahhhhhh!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(Gus tries to attack Amity with his crossbow)  
Gus: Let’s see if you can block this! (Continuously shoots at Amity)  
(Amity uses her katana to block all of Gus’s shots)  
Amity: Too easy! (Runs towards Gus and slashes him)  
Gus: Ahhhhhhh!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Amity: Haha cmon only two Rangers this is way too easy! Are you guys even putting up a fight?  
(Amity then menacingly approaches Willow and Gus as both of them are trembling in fear)  
Amity: (Points katana at them) Say goodbye!  
(All of a sudden Amity gets blasted by a few fireballs. Luz and Eda (both already in Ranger form) then turn up)  
Amity: Ahhhhh!!!! (Gets hit)  
Eda: Hey you no killing my students you understand me?  
Luz: (Helps Willow and Gus get up) Hey you guys okay? We ran in as soon as you called!  
Willow: Yeah you were right on time!  
Eda: (Confronting the White Ranger (Amity)) So you’re the white punk who’s been messing with them huh?! Wait till you see what this lady in black is made of!  
Amity: Hmmmm…………. 1………..2………..3…………..4! Four against one finally a challenge!  
(Meanwhile Warden Wrath and Lilith who just happen to be watching the confrontation from afar comments)  
Warden Wrath: Alright it’s gonna be a bloody fight! GO White Ranger!  
Lilith: Shhhhhhh keep it down Wrath they might hear us! Let’s observe and see if this White Ranger is a menace or someone who can be an ally……………….   
(Back where the Rangers are a fight is about to start)  
Eda: Alright then it’s on!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Haiyah!!! (Charges towards the White Ranger)  
(Amity the takes them all down with ease)  
Luz: Haiyah! (Attacks the White Ranger with her sword)  
(Amity dodges and parries all of Luz’s attacks and lands a quick and effective slash on Luz)  
Luz: Ahhhhh!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus attack the White Ranger simultaneously)  
Willow and Gus: Haiyah! (Attempts to hit the White Ranger)  
(Amity the uses her super speed to zoom past the both of them and slash them knocking them both down)  
Willow and Gus: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(Noticing this Eda uses her staff to conjure up a strong bolt of magic towards the White Ranger)  
Eda: Let’s see if you can dodge this! (Fires bolt at the White Ranger)  
(Amity uses her katana to catch the bolt of magic)  
Amity: Haha try harder next time! (Shoots the bolt back to Eda)  
Eda: (Gets hit by the magic bolt) Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda are down on the ground defeated)  
Amity: That’s all you got? Remember you guys stay away from me or not you will suffer dearly! (Zooms off)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Power down! (De-morphs)  
Luz: She’s strong! Like real strong!  
Eda: I really don’t know who she is but we better be careful the next time we meet her.  
(Meanwhile Lilith and Warden Wrath who were watching the entire time decide to comment)  
Warden Wrath: Wow she’s good! Let’s find out who this White Ranger is right now!  
Lilith: Patience my dear warden. It seems like she’s rather hostile at the moment we need to find out who her civilian form is so we can catch her when most vulnerable. And then we can convince her to join us. (Opens up a portal and enters it along with Warden Wrath)  
(Meanwhile back at the Owl House the crew are trying to recover from their injuries in battle)  
Willow: (Places a block of ice on her head) Ohhh man she really hit me hard…………  
Gus: Tell me about it! (Lumps onto the sofa)  
Luz: Eda I’m telling you this White Ranger is a threat to The Boiling Isles but she’s too powerful. What should we do?  
Eda: I say keep your guard up and try to find who is underneath that mask. That way we’ll know who it is and how we can stop her. Could be anyone out there except for the four of us.  
King: And me! It’s 100% not me!  
Eda: The FIVE of us I mean! But regardless we should keep ourselves on our toes just in case she strikes again! (Serious tone)  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then gulp rather nervously)  
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
